marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hawkeye MAX Vol 1 10
Ultimate Comics Hawkeye Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg * Publication Date: June 2013 * Previous Issue: Hawkeye MAX Vol 1 9 * Next Issue: -- Appearances * Heroes: Clinton Barton (Earth 199916) * Villains: Barney Barton (Earth 199916) * Locations: Russia, CTE building SHIELD Helicarrier * Items: SHIELD Tech CTE Tech Synopsis (This issue is told without word balloons or text) Clint Barton, Hawkeye vs Barney Barton, Trickshot. It all started when they were children. When Barney called the police on his older brother after he killed their abusive father. Clint has been searching for his estranged younger brother ever sense. But when he finally found him, he raped and killed his only true love, Barbara Morse. Now, they are fighting to the death on the roof of the Cross Technological Enterprises (CTE) building in Russia in the middle of a stormy night. Everytime they bleed, rain gets in their wounds. They claim they are different than one another, but in many ways they are the same, excluding their hi-tech SHIELD bows and arrows, and even their blood relation. They both have the same story. They don't realize this as they fight, of course, they don't realize this as they try to kill one another. They have the same story. They both had the same prostitute heroin addict mother, the same drunk abusive father, and soon, the same home: none. Although they both have no idea what happened to the other in between when they were homeless to this moment. Clint believes that something horrible happened that put Barney down this path, it must be something evil. But America sees Russia as full of communists. And Russia sees America as a greedy and selfish democracy. The one about America is true, which actually makes Clint no better than Barney. Barney doesn't care about Russia. He's a mercenary. It's not his job to care. They continue to fight. Everything is drenched in rain. Clint remembers their childhood. Clinton and Bernard, brothers. How can Clint justify killing his only brother? His brother just killed his only love, that's how. This makes Clint angry as Barney taunts him to shoot him. Clint simply punches him in the jar so hard that he falls to the rain-soaked roof, rain still pouring on them. Clint hits a small button on his glasses which show him exactly where the explosive arrows are in his quiver, on the purple lenses of his glasses. Clint pulls the arrow out of his mechanical quiver and puts it on the string of his compound bow. He flicks the laser sight on and off. He doesn't need it. He shoots the arrow at Barney and it hits him in the chest, killing him. Before he dies, Barney rips the arrow out of his chest, and throws it at Clint with extreme accuracy. Despite Clint dodging it, it explodes next to his face, burning his eyes. Clint wakes up in a medical bed in the Helicarrier the next day, with a bandage over his eyes. He is now blind. He manages to make his way to the deck of the Helicarrier, where he contemplates suicide on the edge of the Helicarrier. But he is convinced not to when he remembers Barbara Morse. Later, he is sitting in his sleeping quarters trying to see a dart and a dart board. He hears on the TV that CTE is now without a leader (obviously) and interviews for the position are tomorrow. He walks out of his quarters and tosses the dart behind his head. It hits the bulls eye on the dart board. Clint smiles as he is on his way to Russia. How can he qualify to lead a worldwide company? He decides it's worth a shot, and Clint Barton is good at shooting. Category:Hawkeye MAX Category:Comics Category:Clinton Barton (Earth-199916)/Appearances Category:Barney Barton (Earth-199916)/Appearances